Into Nacrene and Slightly Beyond
Into Nacrene and Slightly Beyond is the 4th episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero has just finished training up his Pokemon, and they all look appreciatively at their new power. Frederick, however, is suddenly engulfed in a blue glow. Zero: Frederick!? Frederick: This power... I've never felt anything like it! Frederick changes shape, and becomes a Herdier. Zero: Oh. My. Gosh. You evolved! Baconator: Yaaaay! My twainer so amazing he make Pokemon evolve! Zero smiles, and all of his Pokemon gather around him. Baconator: Thank you fow teaching me a new move! Zero: Hey, it's all thanks to you guys. Without you, I wouldn't even be on this journey. Peaches: Th-Thanks Z-Zero! Celia: Trainer... Enjoy trainer.... Nimble: Eh, whatever. Broccoli: We must continue on our journey! Into Nacrene City! Zero: Right! They all run into Nacrene City, and heal up at the Pokemon Center. A few feet away, two men are discussing some Pokemon they found. Man: Did you hear? There are Throh over there! Man 2: Oh, there's also Pidove! Some really cool Pokemon over there, indeed! Zero looks at all of his Pokemon, who look back at him, and they bolt over there immediately. As they go over there, they run into the grass, searching for Pokemon. Zero: Anything? Broccoli: Nothing! Peaches: I can't f-find any... Baconator: Twainer, I found- A Pidove launches out of the grass into Broccoli's face, and Broccoli hits it with a Fury Swipes attack that brings it down to mid-yellow health. BroccolI: OW OW OWWW! Pidove: How dare you! I am Mineguil Esquire III, and you are trespassing on my- Zero: Shut it Pidove! Zero throws a Premier Ball in its face, and Mineguil screams as the Premier Ball sucks him in. It shakes three times, then lets loose a few stars, showing that it's captured him. Zero: I guess we know what his nature is... Peaches: Y-Yeah! A s-snobby little b-brat! Zero: Although.... Nimble: Although what? Zero: He could be useful on the team. Frederick: You've got to be kidding! I like my new friends, but he seems mean! Zero: I'm afraid I'm gonna have to send one of you to the PC. Broccoli: NO! NO NO NO! They all trudge back to the Pokemon Center, where he calls Professor Juniper over the PC. Juniper: Hey Zero! How's your journey going? Zero: Good, good... So uh, did you get my Pidove? Juniper: Yes! Did you want him? Baconator: Twainer, don't send me back! Pwease? Zero: Nimble... I'm trading you in. Nimble: NO! I DON'T WANNA BE TRAPPED IN A DIGITAL DOMAIN! Zero: Hey, hey, hey! It's not a Digital Domain, it's my Professor's Backyard. It's like paradise! Meals anytime you want, a HUUUUGE plains/forest/lake area, and soon there will be lots of other Pokemon there! Nimble: Oh! Sign me up! Zero puts Nimble in his Poke Ball for the first time since he caught him, and trades him for Mineguil. Zero quickly sends Mineguil out, and he ruffles his feathers in anger. Mineguil: I can't believe you captured me! You untidy peasant! Baconator: Back off my twainer... Or so help me I will woast you wike a bawbaque! Mineguil ruffles his feathers in indignation, and simply turns away from Baconator. Frederick, however, steps in front of Mineguil and he instantly stops talking. Mineguil: I... I... Er... Sorry. Zero takes them all back to Outer Pinwheel Forest, and they begin to train until they're all level 18. Luckily, a Nurse is there to heal them up whenever they get too injured. At the end of all the training, all of his Pokemon are level 18, and Baconator, now a Pignite, walks over to Zero. Baconator: Twainer, are we weady to take on the gym? Broccoli: I think we are! Zero: Yeah, definitely. Meguil: A Gym Battler? Perhaps you're not as much of a peasant as I previously thought. Peaches: Y-Yay! Frederick: Oh, oh, ooooh! We got this in the bag! They all heal up thanks to the Nurse nearby, and go over to the gym. As they attempt to enter, N pops out from inside. N: I... I can see things no one else can see. I know that Pokemon suffer inside of Poke Balls. Trainers should not treat their Pokemon as tools like you do. Zero: How did you even know I was- N: Pokemon will become perfect without Trainer interference... Do you feel the same? Zero: No! N: I expected more from you, Zero. Zero: How did you know my- N: I can hear your Pokemon. They tell me things. They tell me you treat them... Well? That you care for them? How many Pokemon have you conditioned to lie for you? Zero: I haven't- N: I will test you. My friends and I will see to it that you can see this future too. N grabs a Poke Ball, and sends out a Level 13 Pidove, while Level 18 Mineguil pops out. Zero: Air Cutter! N: Gust! Air Cutter slashes Pidove, doing over half, and Gust only does 7 out of 50 health. Zero: Quick Attack! Mineguil finishes the job with Quick Attacker, and N sends out a Tympole while Zero goes to Broccoli. Zero: Vine Whip! N: Supersonic! Vine Whip brings Tympole down to very low health, while Broccoli avoids the Supersonic by covering his ears. Zero: Scratch! Scratch defeats Tympole, and N sends in Timburr, which Zero responds to by sending in Celia. Zero: Heart Stamp! N: Focus Energy! Celia rams into Timburr with its heart-shaped nose, causing Timburr to go to low health and flinch. Zero: Gust! Celia blows a powerful wind into Timburr, knocking it out. Celia grows a level, with a pale blue aura circling it for a second. N: Right now, my friends just aren't strong enough to save this world. But soon... Soon I will save this planet from the pain Pokemon are put through. I need power... The power to make anyone agree with me. N walks off, leaving Zero stunned and confused. N suddenly stops, and yells. N: I know what I need! I need Reshiram! The legendary Pokemon that created this region with the hero! I will be that hero! Zero just keeps staring, open-mouthed, as N walks away. Baconator: He's a bad twainer. Mineguil: I must say, Zero is certainly more capable than him. Although, without me, this battle would've surely been lost. Broccoli: Come on! The gym is this way! They all walk into the gym, Broccoli sitting on Zero's shoulder. Once inside, they find that they are inside of a museum. The assistant director hurries over. AD: Welcome! My name is Hawes, and I help run this place with the help of my wife! Since you were nice enough to come, let me give you a tour! Peaches: S-Sounds f-fun! Zero: Alright, thanks! Hawes: This here is a Dragonite Skeleton! Fascinating, isn't it? Celia: Skeleton... Skeleton is creepy... Hawes leads them over to a meteorite, which he says contains mystical space energy. He walks them over to a black stone, which he says has pretty much no value, was found in the desert, and is extremely old. Hawes then leads them up a small staircase. Hawes: And this... This is where the Pokemon Gym is! Just go through that gate! Zero: Alright, thanks man! Hawes: No problem. My wife, the Gym Leader Lenora, awaits! Hawes walks away as the gang enters the gym. Inside, they find that it's a puzzle-esc library. Groaning, Zero walks straight into the path of a trainer. Uses Mineguil, he easily defeats the kid's Patrat and gains a level. After solving the first part of the puzzle, he is challenged by a girl with a Herdier. Using Frederick, he easily takes down the opposing Herdier. Frederick quickly gains a level. Once finishing the puzzle, he is challenged by a little girl who sends out a Lillipup first. She ends up sending two more Lillipup in, who are all quickly dispatched by Baconator. Zero: Alright... After this we only have the gym leader! All of his Pokemon cheer, and he rushes out to the Pokemon Center. After coming back and selecting the book he was supposed to look at, the bookcase moves away, revealing a hidden staircase. Baconator: Twainer? I am swightwy scared. Broccoli: It'll be fine! You're a fighting-type! Go punch them in the face! Peaches: I-I think I-I'll sit th-this one out. Meguile: I probably will not be needed in this battle, so I do believe I will take the time to clean my feathers. Zero: Alright, Frederick, you're up first. Frederick: Oh, oh, oh, I can't wait to make you proud of me! As they step into the light, Lenora walks onto the battlefield. Lenora: Welcome Zero! I've been expecting you! Zero: You have? Lenora: Yes! My husband told me a very strong trainer was coming. Are you ready? Zero: Yeah! Lenora: Then prepare to battle! Herdier, go! Lenora's Level 18 Herdier comes out, and Frederick jumps out, only one level above it. They both have intimidate. Zero: Tackle! Lenora: Leer! They do their respective attacks, then the next turn they both use Take Down, dealing massive damage to each other while also taking recoil. Zero: Wrap this up with Bite! Lenora: Not so fast! Super Potion! Lenora heals Herdier all the way up, and Zero grimaces. Zero: Fine, Fresh Water! Frederick becomes fully healed, but Lenora's Herdier uses Take Down, dealing 27/50 health. Zero: Bite! Lenora: Take Down! Bite lands, doing a small amount of damage, but Take Down misses. Zero: Bite again! Lenora: Tackle! Bite makes Herdier flinch, and Lenora grimaces. Zero: Tackle! Frederick finishes it off with Tackle, yipping excitedly. Frederick: I did it Zero! I did it! Zero: Good job! Now, swap places with Baconator! The two trade places, and Lenora sends out Watchog. Watchog: I will destroy you! Baconator: I won't wet my twainer down! Lenora: Leer! Zero: Arm Thrust! Watchog makes Baconator's Defense lower, while Arm Thrust does well over half. Lenora: Hypnosis! Zero: Nooo! Baconator falls asleep, and doesn't wake up. Lenora: Retaliate! Retaliate does 40/67 damage, and Baconator is still asleep. Zero: BACONATOR! Baconator suddenly wakes up that turn, and knocks out Watchog with Arm Thrust. Watchog: N-no... Watchog is recalled, and Lenora walks over to Zero. Zero: You did good Baconator. Baconator: Ow... That hurts a wot... Zero glares at Lenora. Zero: That Watchog was trying to kill Baconator! Lenora looks at him with wide-eyes. Lenora: That is absurd! Now, take the Basic Badge. She hands him a badge that is basically a purple rectangle with golden lining. Lenora: Listen, you did well in that fight. I was surprised your Pignite woke up as early as it did. Zero: Yeah.. Whatever. Lenora: Here, take this TM. It contains Retaliate. Suddenly, they hear an explosion up above, and can hear Hawes screaming Hawes: LENORA, HURRY! THE DRAGONITE SKULL! THEY'RE TAKING IT! Lenora: No! Lenora bolts off, Zero in hot pursuit, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes